


I can be your dirty daddy

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry confesses to Louis that he has a secret fantasy for the daddy kink. Louis later stumbles upon the perfect situation to make this fantasy a reality for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can be your dirty daddy

Louis kissed Harry’s lips passionately then rolled off the top of him breathlessly. His entire body tingled and ached as he ran his hand down his bare chest. A lazy smile reached his lips, feeling the last waves of his orgasm washing over him.

They had been making the most of the time that they had alone with the knowledge of them going away on tour the following day, meaning that the chances of them having time to themselves were very low. So, they had spent the whole day watching movies and eating pizza, sprawled out on the sofa.

It was peaceful and relaxing and something both of them had been craving for weeks. Just to be able to do nothing with each other was something they both took advantage of whenever they could. It was also an opportunity for them to take their time when having sex, no thoughts of maybe getting caught entering their heads.

Louis turned his head to the side and stared at Harry with a thoughtful look. Their legs were entwined and their hands were in each others, both of them lying on top of Harry’s bed with the duvet wrapped around them.

Harry was on his back with his eyes looking up at the ceiling, slightly oblivious to Louis staring at him. It was only when Louis gently ran his fingers up Harry’s arm that he blinked his eyes away from the ceiling and turned his head to glance back at Louis.

He noticed the mused look that was on Louis’ face, clearly showing he was deep in thought. “What’s up, Lou?"

Louis flickered his eyes up to meet Harry’s and he cleared his throat, “Nothing. I was just thinking."

Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing that if something was on Louis’ mind he would share it with him. “Of what?"

"Well." Louis started, shifting to move even closer to Harry’s side. “I was just wondering if you had any kinks?"

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry take in his words. He felt nerves suddenly bubble up in his stomach but he wasn’t sure why. They had never talked about this kind of thing before, usually they’d just do whatever felt right or felt good. But Louis couldn’t help his curiosity. And he loved nothing more than making Harry happy, that included while having sex.

"Kinks?" Harry asked, his eyes not moving from Louis’ as he swallowed.

Louis nodded his head, “Yeah. You know, like is there anything that turns you on a lot? Something that we don’t already do and you’d want to try?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he bit the inside of his mouth. As soon as Louis’ words had left his mouth his head filled with thoughts of his secret fantasy. It was something he had never shared with Louis before, mostly because he felt embarrassed that it turned him on so much.

"Um, well. There is one thing." Harry confessed, turning his head so that he wasn’t looking at Louis now. He felt his cheeks flush more as he could see Louis looking at him awaiting his answer. He let out a little sigh as he bit his lip. “It’s a bit embarrassing."

Louis frowned then squeezed Harry’s hand before moving his head closer to press a soft kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “You have no reason to be embarrassed, especially in front of me."

Harry felt his heart begin to hammer against his chest and a sickness feeling settling in his stomach. “I-I like the daddy kink." He answered, his voice quiet and low with shame. He held his breath as he waited for Louis to call him weird and turn his face in disgust, then drop his hand and walk out of the room. 

The seconds passed and neither of his predictions happened. Instead, Louis squeezed Harry’s hand for a second time and gave him a warm smile. Harry slowly let out his breath as he turned his head to face Louis again, starting to relax at the sight of the smile on Louis’ face.

"You don’t think I’m weird." Harry noted, to himself more than to Louis.

Louis shook his head then stopped abruptly, “Well, I do think you’re a bit weird but not because of this." He grinned at the sound of Harry’s laughter before dipping his head to press another kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “So, would you be daddy or would I?"

Harry blushed again, but this time felt much more relaxed to talk about it. “You."

Louis slowly nodded as if he was taking this in. His fingers brushed against the skin of Harry’s stomach as his eyes moved up to meet with Harry’s. “We can do that."

Harry broke out into a smile then moved his head closer to steal a quick kiss from Louis. As he pulled away to move back, Louis followed and kissed him again, this time making it longer.

—

Stepping out of the people carrier, Louis lifted his hand up to his hair. He felt his muscles begin to ache with every step he took, having been sat on their flight for 4 hours. He let out a quick yawn as he moved around to the boot of the car and picked up his suitcase that was being pulled out by the driver.

Louis gave him a smile then said a quick ‘thanks’ before walking over to the front door. He watched as Harry unlocked it then walked inside, leaving the door open for Louis.

Once they were both inside of their shared flat, Harry dropped his own suitcase by the stairs then walked over towards the kitchen. He flicked on the kettle and picked up a mug before turning to look over at Louis.

"Want one?" Harry asked, waving the mug in the air.

"Please." Louis answered, giving a smile as Harry turned back around to pick up another mug. Louis kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket then placed it on the hook before glancing over at Harry’s case. “I’ll take these upstairs."

Harry turned around again to see Louis picking up Harry’s case along with his own. He nodded with a smile, watching Louis begin to walk up each step with his hands gripped to the handles of the two cases. His eyes turned away when he knew Louis was safe upstairs and he set out to finish making the two mugs of tea.

As Louis reached the landing he dropped Harry’s suitcase to the floor then quickly carried his own into his bedroom. He lifted it up onto his bed before moving back out onto the landing. His hand grasped the handle of Harry’s case then he walked closer to the door of Harry’s bedroom.

His hand pushed open the door to allow him to step inside the room. He chuckled to himself when he saw the mess of clothes that was covering the usually clear bed. Louis put the case on the floor as he stepped closer to Harry’s bed. He grinned as he remembered how Harry had overslept on the morning of them leaving for their tour, leaving him with only 40 minutes to frantically pack everything that he would need.

Louis leant forward and picked up most of the scattered clothes then he turned around and walked to the tall wardrobe that was against the far wall. He opened both of the doors and chucked the pile of clothes inside, lazily ignoring the spare coat hangers that were slightly swinging on the rail.

Turning back to the bed, Louis reached out again and picked up the last lot of clothes. As he lifted them away from the bed something fell from his grasp that caught his eye. He frowned as he quickly chucked the pile of clothes into the wardrobe along with the others before shutting the doors again then walking back to the bed.

His eyes widened as he saw the object that had fallen. A skin coloured vibrator was lying on top of the spread out duvet, obviously been forgotten about in Harry’s haste to leave. Louis bit his lip as an idea entered his mind. He grinned then reached forward to pick up the vibrator.

"Harry." Louis called, making sure his voice sounded a little rougher than usual. “Can you come up here please."

Louis turned around to face the door as he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He fought back a smirk, staring back at the doorway with his most convincing serious face.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked once he had reached the landing and stepped into his bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows at the serious look on Louis’ face as he tried to work out what was wrong.

"Would you like to explain to me why I found this on your bed?" Louis asked, holding up the vibrator so that Harry could see.

Harry glanced at the object in Louis’ hand then shifted his gaze back up again, not entirely sure why Louis was making this into a big deal. He shrugged his shoulders and went to reply when he was cut off by Louis interrupting.

"Is there something you want to share with me?" Louis asked, moving forward to be closer to Harry. “Any reason why you have this?"

Harry frowned then shrugged his shoulders again, confused as to why Louis was asking when he knew that Harry took it with him when they go on tour for those times when he didn’t share a hotel room with Louis.

"Are you not gonna answer me?" Louis asked, keeping his voice low and steady. He stepped even closer to Harry now, leaving only a small gap between them. “You’re not gonna tell Daddy why he found a vibrator in his little boy’s bedroom?"

Harry opened his mouth, letting out a small gasp. He felt his stomach flutter and the front of his jeans suddenly became tighter. He wasn’t expecting that kind of response from Louis. After having that conversation a few weeks ago he had just assumed that Louis had forgotten about his fantasy.

"Well?" Louis asked, acting as though he was getting impatient.

"I- I’m sorry, Daddy." Harry answered, his voice coming out in a quiet squeak. He felt a warming sense of arousal spread throughout his stomach just from his choice of words.

Louis stared back at Harry with a blank expression, letting seconds pass before he spoke again. “Sorry you have it or sorry I found it?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was once again interrupted by Louis.

"I bet you wanted me to find it. That’s why you left it out on your bed. You wanted me to find it so that I’d punish you, right?" Louis interrogated, moving closer so that the gap between them was slowly being filled.

"I-I" Harry stammered, giving up with trying to get his words out. He nodded his head slowly as a reply.

Louis raised an eyebrow, standing right in front of Harry now. “You’re such a bad boy, aren’t you?"

Harry nodded again, feeling his body flush with heat. The arousal in his stomach started to spread around inside of him, making the bulge in his jeans grow bigger.

Louis let his eyes drop down to Harry’s front where he saw the growing bulge at his crotch. He lifted his eyes back up to meet with Harry’s again, noticing how they were wide with his pupils blown. “Tell me what you think about when you use this."

Harry moved his eyes to the vibrator as Louis lifted it up into view again. He blinked and swallowed then looked back to Louis, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “I- I think about you, Daddy."

"And what am I doing when you think about me?" Louis asked, his head tilting to the side as he waited for Harry’s answer. He felt his own bulge press against his crotch just from seeing Harry begin to come undone because of him.

Harry swallowed again, opening his mouth to reply. He stared back at Louis without speaking as his mind went blank and his heart began to beat loud against his chest. He was starting to think this was the most turned on he had felt in all of his life. Just the way Louis’ was staring at him with a dark look was enough to make his breathing pattern mess up.

"Tell me, Harry." Louis urged, not taking his away from Harry’s.

"I-I think about- about you fucking me, Daddy." Harry stuttered, trying to compose himself when Louis stepped back from him. He let out a long breath in an attempt to steady his racing heartbeat.

Louis kept his eyes on Harry for a little longer before he turned and walked over to the desk next to the bed. He pulled open the drawer then pulled out what he was looking for; a bottle of lube.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked, watching Louis turn around again and now seeing the bottle of lube in his hand.

"Get on the bed." Louis ordered, ignoring Harry’s question. He stared across at Harry as he waited for him to move over to him. He raised his eyebrow again, surprised that Harry was still in the same spot. He cleared his throat and gave Harry a small smile, softening his stare. “Get on the bed for Daddy, sweetheart."

Harry blinked then gingerly moved himself forward. As he reached the foot of the bed he swallowed nervously then lifted himself on top, shifting so that he was sat with his back to the headboard. He watched intently as Louis moved around to stand at the front of the bed with both objects still in his hands.

Climbing up, Louis placed the vibrator and the bottle of lube down onto the bed. He slowly moved closer to Harry being sure to keep their eyes locked as he leant over and pushed him backwards to lay flat against the mattress. His hand lifted up to gently stroke Harry’s cheek while he straddled his legs.

"All you had to do was ask, baby boy." Louis spoke with his voice soft and gentle. He held back a smirk as Harry gasped, suddenly bucking his hips upwards. Louis turned his head to look over at the vibrator that was left on the bed close to where they were. He bit his lip through a grin as he turned back to Harry. “It’s a shame Daddy doesn’t get to see what his beautiful baby does when he has those thoughts."

Harry looked up at Louis still with eyes wide. He swallowed the moans that were so close to leaving his mouth, just stopping them before they could. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he waited for Louis to continue.

"I would love to see that." Louis said, lifting his hand up to carefully brush strands of Harry’s hair away from his eyes. “Do you want to show Daddy what you do?

Harry swallowed again then quickly nodded his head. His breathing had increased a lot now and his heart continued to beat fast beneath his chest. He watched as Louis grinned, obviously pleased with Harry’s answer. His eyes were glued to Louis as he watched him lift up so that he could sit on his ankles, still looking down at Harry.

Louis smiled in adoration then reached both of his hands out to Harry’s stomach. “I think you’re a little overdressed, baby."

Harry let out a small squeak as he lifted himself up letting Louis hurriedly take off his top. He returned to lay back down again and watched Louis’ fingers work to open up his belt and the button of his jeans. He moved on to pull down the zip then in one smooth movement he pulled Harry’s jeans down from his legs to then chuck to the floor.

His hands slowly slid up Harry’s legs until they reached the material of his boxers. Louis moaned in approval at the sight of the bulge that was pressing against Harry’s boxers, all because of the fantasy they were playing out. His hands gripped to the top of the boxers and with a quick glance up at Harry, he pulled them down too.

"So beautiful." Louis complimented, scanning his eyes up and down Harry’s naked body. Once his eyes reached Harry’s he noticed the slight tint of red that inflamed his cheeks. “You’re my beautiful boy."

Louis’ hand reached out across the bed to pick up both of the waiting items. His eyes flickered back up to Harry and he smiled down at him while his fingers flipped open the cap of the bottle of lube. “You’re gonna look so good with this inside of you, baby." He worked to pour a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator, making sure it was completely covered. He licked his lip in concentration as he chucked the bottle back down. “Do you wanna look good for Daddy?"

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I- I want that." He bit his lip as he stared back up at Louis, spreading his legs open without being told.

Louis smirked at Harry’s eagerness then moved to kneel between his now open legs. His eyes moved over to the head of the bed and he quickly leant forward to pick up one of the pillows.

"Lift up for me, baby." Louis instructed, waiting for Harry to lift back up so he could place the pillow behind him to support his back. He smile as Harry moved down again and shifted slightly to get comfy.

Louis picked up the bottle of lube again and opened the cap to spread some onto two of his fingers, being careful enough to keep the vibrator in his other hand. Once his fingers were glistening in the liquid, he leant forward and moved his hand closer to Harry’s hole.

"Daddy needs to get you ready, okay baby?" Louis asked, waiting for Harry to nod before he smiled and gently pressed the tip of one finger against his tight hole.

Harry let out another gasp then closed his eyes, feeling his body reacting to the intense feeling of the sudden contact Louis was giving. Quiet moans began to leave his mouth when Louis slowly pushed his finger inside and then back out again to build up a rhythm.

"More, Daddy. Please." Harry moaned out, opening his eyes to stare back up at Louis. He bit his lip as Louis smirked and added a second of his lube coated fingers. Harry moaned again, the feeling of Louis’ fingers thrusting in and out of him to stretch him open creating bursts of arousal inside of his stomach.

"I think you’re ready now, baby. Gonna show Daddy what you can do?" Louis asked, continuing his fast rhythm of thrusting his fingers in and out. He smirked as Harry nodded through a moan then he slowly pulled both of his fingers back out of him.

Leaning back up, Louis held out the slicked up vibrator, offering it for Harry to take. He watched as Harry grasped the bottom of it then moved it down between his spread legs. Louis bit his lip as he watched how Harry carefully pressed the head to his hole, familiarising himself with the object.

Louis placed his hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head before throwing it to the floor. His eyes moved back to Harry’s hand as he continued to watch him, slowly beginning to ease it inside now.

Harry gasped and bit his lip as the tingling sensation swept throughout his body. All in an instant he felt as though he was on fire from the arousal that he was creating. A low moan escaped from his lips as he slowly pushed the head of the vibrator inside of his hole, his eyelids shutting briefly before opening again.

"That looks so good, baby." Louis announced, his eyes catching Harry’s as he glanced upwards then moved them back down.

Harry moaned again as he continued to push the vibrator further into him, stretching him a lot more than Louis’ fingers did. His eyes stared back at Louis, who was too fascinated with watching the way Harry’s fingers was pushing the toy inside.

Once it had been pushed deeper into Harry he stopped and allowed himself to get used to the sudden feeling of being filled. He breathed heavily while his heart pounded against his chest. His whole body was tingling with excitement and arousal, the feeling of self-pleasure and having Louis watching was enough to make him want more.

"How does that feel, baby?" Louis asked, moving his eyes up to look at Harry.

"Feels so good." Harry moaned, biting his lip as he stared back. His breathing slowed down to normal as he felt himself beginning to relax now.

Louis groaned at the view then leant forward, pressing both hands to the mattress either side of Harry’s shoulders. He slowly dipped his head and softly kissed Harry’s forehead, then down to his nose then finishing at his lips. “You’re making Daddy hard, baby"

Harry moaned again just as Louis pressed his trouser covered crotch against his hard cock that lay patiently on Harry’s stomach. Harry suddenly lifted his head and kissed Louis’ lips, moaning as Louis returned it and made it deeper.

Pulling away from the kiss, Louis lifted himself back up. His hands moved down Harry’s sides then he placed them to Harry’s hips. His eyes glanced up as he lowered his head down towards Harry’s crotch, moving his mouth closer to where his cock was waiting.

Harry moaned a little louder as Louis stuck his tongue out and licked along his length. His tongue slowly slid upwards until it reached the slit at the top, where he wrapped his lips around the head.

"Oh. Oh, Daddy that feels so good!" Harry moaned, feeling his body sink into the mattress from the relaxing feeling of pleasure. He watched as Louis began to take Harry’s cock further into his mouth to start sucking on it.

Louis bobbed his head up and down, letting his lips slide along the shaft as it repeatedly filled his mouth. He moaned around Harry’s cock, causing Harry to let out another moan.

Slowly bringing one of his hands down from Harry’s hip, Louis moved it so that it was between Harry’s open legs. His fingers found the end of the vibrator and without giving any warning he turned on the switch to the first setting.

The whirring noise of the vibrator mixed up with Harry’s gasp as he bucked his hips in surprise, not expecting the sudden intense sensation he was receiving. His moans got louder as Louis continued to suck his cock at the same time that the toy vibrated inside of him.

"Oh, Daddy! Fuck, that’s- it feels so good." Harry babbled, tipping his head back as the pleasure rippled through his body. He harshly bit his lip as his moans uncontrollably slipped from his mouth, repeatedly expressing how amazing it felt.

His head lifted up again to see Louis glancing back up at him with his mouth still around Harry’s cock. His lips moved up and down faster now, taking him deeper into his mouth.

Louis pulled his mouth away then lifted his hand to replace it, giving it fast strokes as his fingers wrapped around Harry’s thick shaft. “You like having Daddy suck your cock?"

"Yeah, fuck yes! It feels so good, Daddy." Harry moaned, the vibration of the toy sending bolts of electric around his body.

Louis moaned in response then dropped his spare hand down towards the vibrator. “I think you can handle the next setting now, baby."

Harry bit his lip as Louis’ changed the setting and the whirring noise became louder. Harry’s mouth opened slightly, feeling a faster vibration tingling inside of him.

His moans returned as Louis picked up the pace with his hand stroking Harry faster now. He bucked his hips up again when he felt his stomach suddenly tighten and his head began to spin.

"Daddy, please. I’m gonna cum!" Harry moaned, his hands gripping to the bed sheet. His moans increased as his body shook and streaks of his cum suddenly shot out of his cock to land on his stomach.

Louis slowed down his hand movements then pulled it away. He leant forward again to gently kiss Harry’s lips, while his hand moved down to turn off the vibrator. He kissed Harry again then lifted his hand back up to brush against his cheek. “My beautiful boy."

Harry stared up at Louis as he started to regain his normal breathing. His body glimmered with sweat and satisfaction, but with Louis softly kissing at his neck he couldn’t help but want more.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Harry quietly pleaded, his voice sounding drained from moaning too much.

Louis lifted his head back up and smiled down at Harry. “Of course, baby." He quickly kissed his lips before shifting to lean back up.

His fingers popped open the button of his trousers then he pulled down the zip before pushing the material down to his knees. His hands lifted back up to grip onto his boxers before he pulled them down too. He carefully kneeled up on the bed and pushed both of the clothing down the rest of the way then onto the floor.

His hand wrapped around his hard cock where he gave it a few strokes, glancing down at the lines of cum painting Harry’s stomach. He groaned low in his throat as he moved his hand away and picked the bottle of lube back up from the bed. He poured more of the liquid out onto his cock before chucking the bottle down again, lifting his hand back up to spread the lube along his length.

Harry watched as Louis moved closer, dropping his hand to grasp at the end of the vibrator. Bracing himself for the uncomfortable emptiness, Harry winced when the toy was gently removed. His eyes caught with Louis’ as his hand moved back to his cock to guide him to Harry’s hole.

"You ready for Daddy’s cock?" Louis asked, teasing the tip against Harry’s hole.

Harry moaned then nodded his head, feeling his hole invitingly stretch open slightly when Louis eased himself inside. He couldn’t help the moans that left his mouth once Louis was all the way inside of him, going in slightly deeper than the vibrator.

"Oh, baby you feel so tight." Louis moaned, gripping his hands to each of Harry’s hips. He bit down on his bottom lip as he thrust forward, picking up a rhythm as he moved in and out.

Harry moaned as he gripped onto the bed sheets, feeling another sense of arousal burst inside of him just like before. “Yeah, fuck me faster, Daddy!"

"Fuck, you’re so filthy." Louis growled out as he pulled his cock out almost all the way only to slam it back inside again. His hips thrust in faster now, pushing his cock in and out at a quicker pace. “Such a bad boy for Daddy, aren’t you?"

Harry moaned loud, feeling his head spin again. “Yeah, I’m so bad! I’m your bad boy, Daddy. Oh, fuck!" He tipped his head back as Louis continued to pound his cock deep inside of him.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned over and over, letting his body ride against the pleasurable waves of his arousal. He felt as though he was on fire with his breathing becoming heavy and uneven.

"Such a bad boy." Louis repeated, his voice thick as he moaned out. His thrusts became faster and harder as he slammed his cock deeper inside of Harry, earning even more breathless moans. “You’re gonna make Daddy cum. I’m so close!"

Louis’ fingers gripped to Harry’s hips as he thrust one, two, three more times before moaning loud and quickly pulled himself back out of Harry. His hand returned to wrap around his cock where he hurriedly stroked himself, leaning over Harry’s stomach.

Harry bit his lip and moved his hand down to his own cock as he watched. His hand copied Louis’ pace, giving himself fast strokes up and down his shaft. He moaned loud as Louis growled out his name before shooting his cum down onto Harry’s stomach.

The sight was enough to make Harry cum again and he looked down to see less streaks leave the tip of his cock. His hand stopped and moved away, dropping to the bed as he fought to catch his breath.

Louis leant forward and gently kissed Harry’s lips, bringing his hand up to rest on his cheek. He pulled his head up again and smiled down at Harry.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed, his voice flat and tired. “That was- just incredible. Thank you."

Louis smiled again and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s nose. “You’re welcome, my beautiful baby boy."

Harry broke out into a grin and he laughed with a shake of his head. His eyes stared back up at Louis as a smaller smile settled onto his lips.


End file.
